After Duel Academy
by babyvicz
Summary: what i think should happen after duel academy it's in Jadens POV and i just did it for fun so if you dont like it then dont review


Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

After duel academy

Chapter 1 Get Together ??

(jadens POV)

It had been 2 months since duel academy was over for me and in that short time a lot of things have changed with me. For one me and Yubel have got in a fight and no it wasn't just a friend thing it was serious but it was over her controlling my life and I guess I didn't like it after all my parents never really cared that much. So I wasn't used to it and she keep calling me the supreme king and making me feel guilty for sending her into space and she wont listen to me. She started hurting me friends again. So she's gone now. I don't know what happened to her I just know that we had a duel I won and she disappeared.

Also I have returned to the old me as Syrus likes to call me the happy little jaden. I think it was because Yubel isn't telling me how to live my life no more or what I have to do and to be honest I am absolutely happy about that.

XXX

"hey Sy" I yelled to the blue haired boy sitting on the park bench. I had decided to meet up with him. As Me, Chumly and him had always meet up in the holidays I had no reason to change that tradition. As soon as I sat next to Syrus, Chumly came sprinting up to us.

"s…sorry…I'm late guys but Pegasus keep me to show him my new card design you know how it is" he said huffing. I smiled and hugged him.

"so what do you lot want to do today ??" I asked. None of us had decided what to do we normally just meet up and do whatever we feel like but today none of us had a clue what to do. Out of all my friends from duel academy I had only keep in touch with Syrus and Chumly and I really wanted to meet up with the others but I guess I'm scared about how they'll react as I'm still not sure how they feel about me killing them in the other dimension. Syrus was the only one to contact me and say he didn't mind about the whole thing but he didn't get hurt by me and part of me still knows theirs evil out there after me and I don't want them to get hurt again. I had never had friends like them lot at duel academy and the fact that me saving them hurt them I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself.

Suddenly Syrus's mobile went off.

"hello?"

Syrus put the person on speaker.

"hey Syrus it's me Alexis I was just wandering where you were"

"um why??"

"cause remember we were all going to meet up today including Jim, Axel and Jesse"

I looked at Syrus and Syrus mouthed oops

"um sorry Alexis I'm at the park"

"with who??"

To be honest with you I didn't know how to act I so desperately wanted to have them back as friends and Syrus didn't know what to say. He know why I didn't want to speak to the others because I was scared about how they'd act. But then I thought to myself what's the point of living in the past I should learn to forgive and forget just like I should hope the others will with me and they did try and make up with me but Yubel stopped me so maybe this time I can make up with them. Oh well here goes nothing.

"with me and Chumly" I said.

"Jaden?? Is that you??" she asked

"yeah and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the whole…"

She cut me off "I don't care Jaden, Syrus explained it all to us and that you and Yubel fell out and he said your back to your old self to you know we all think we should forgive and make up as in all of us including Jim and Axel and Jesse you ok with that??"

"yeah" I said I was generally shocked by the fact Syrus had told them but at least that saved me the job and I was happy about that really happy.

"so are we allowed to join you three or is it a private meeting??"

"yeah cause you can"

"well look behind you then Jaden, Syrus and Chumly"

We all turned around and there stood.

Jim, Jesse, Axel, Chazz, Shirley(Jim's crock", Zane, Atticus, Alexis, Hassleberry, Blaire and Aster.

"oops I cant believe I forgot our get together I feel so bad now" Syrus said looking at the floor.

"well technically you didn't forget" I said. The others put a blanket down on the ground in front of us and sat down.

"you just came to ours instead" Chumly finished for me.

"so I should of remember" Syrus said.

Alexis stood up and hugged me. "so the old Jadens back now then" she asked me.

"maybe" I said hugging her back

"don't you just miss the old days" Chumly said. Me and Syrus just looked at him.

"what do you mean??" Atticus said.

"yeah as we weren't there why don't you fell us in" Jesse said. Shirley crawled up my leg and sat on me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"hey girl" I said petting her head. She curled up into a ball on my legs.

"hey Shirley your meant to be my crock" Jim said looking sad.

"sorry" I said.

"don't worry about it Jay, its Shirley I have a problem with I spent years earning her trust and yet she trusted you in the first 2 seconds" Jim replied

"yeah but I bet if she had to choose she'd choose you" I replied

"anyway what did you mean Chumly about the old times?? What did you three do??" Axel asked.

"well there was one time Jaden blow up the washing machine" Chumly began.

"what??" Aster said looking at Jaden.

"hey what can I say I put to much washing stuff in it and it went boom!! And then bubbles came out and I made bubble- topia and topia means paradise so it was my bubble paradise" I said trying to defend myself.

But everyone was giggling and I was going pink with embarrassment.

"what else did the sarge do ??" Hassleberry asked. He looked very eager to find out what I had done wrong and I wasn't willing to discuss it but Syrus and Chumly were.

"there was a time that we found hair dye with every colour of the rainbow and Jaden put them all in stripes in his hair and afterward we found out it wouldn't was out for about 2 months and Jaden managed to pull it off as a joke as always" Syrus said.

"and that time we were making pan cakes and Jays got stuck to the ceiling" Chumly said. "but Jay's a great cook really"

"Jay's good at anything when he puts his mind to it he just gets easily distracted" Blaire said and that started everyone off laughing again.

And that's how that evening was spent laughing and having a good time and we all hoped it would stay like that but we all knows destiny and fate is never that kind. If we all knew what was going to happen then I doubt we would all be that sweet and innocent that day but we'd be preparing our self for the worst thing that could ever happen to us but not just us to ever duellist. And only we as a team could we win the battle, but with all the hate and anger inside us we were doomed to fall . but this was our greatest adventure yet. And it was just beginning.


End file.
